Sleep
by crabshells
Summary: Pete gets home late, and Tweek worries.


Small Tweek/Pete one-shot. Pre-established relationship. They're probably in their early twenties or something.

* * *

The door clicked open at 3:26 A.M. All the lights were off besides a few nightlights that were plugged into various outlets around the house. Pete slipped out of his shoes as he locked the door, then carefully wandered around in the darkness.

He had come home two hours late.

The gig was supposed to end at midnight. It took an hour to travel from the city to the small apartment complex.

But of course, Saturday night traffic never ceased to be a pain in the ass. They had performed for longer than they had planned, his phone had died at eleven, and Michael got lost on the way home. Pete wasn't entirely sure how they had managed to delay things for that long. When they finally made it back into town, Henrietta made them stay to clean up and put away equipment, slowing him down even more.

The goth made his way through the living room. He sat his bass and his bag down on the couch, sparing a glance at the electric clock beside the television. He frowned at himself, and the time, and walked down the hall.

The door to Tweek's room was closed. This didn't surprise Pete in the slightest. Tweek's door was always closed. This was the only way to keep the cat out and away from the bird. Pete slowly opened the door, careful not to wake anyone that might be sleeping inside. He took a look around; Tweek's parrot was in his cage, asleep on his perch. The bed was empty. Pete shut the door, stepping back into the dimly lit hallway.

The door to his room was shut as well. The cat slept before it, curled up in a fluffy ball. He bent down and picked up the small brown cat, she meowed softly, and he opened the door. There was a large lump on the bed, covered in blankets and a few pillows. Pete smiled lightly, setting the cat down on the bed and closing the bedroom door. As he undressed and opened his closet door quietly he swayed out of his black jeans; a small noise came from the bed, which was followed by movement.

Blond hair suddenly appeared from the pile of blankets, wide brown eyes looking around in every direction before landing on Pete. A bated breath, a whispered curse.

"Pete." He whispers, shifting around again under the covers. There's a clock on the dresser, Tweek stares at it for a long moment. "You're home."

"Sorry I'm late." Pete murmurs as he pulls his shirt off, switching into an old, baggy band shirt.

"Weren't y-" Tweek's hands were shaking as he pushed the blankets away, and he stumbled over his words. "You were supposed to get home at midnight?" It was more of a statement than anything. They had gone over that about twelve times before he left.

Pete grabbed a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, slipping into them. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he picked up the dirty clothes. "Encore, and we got lost on the way home."

Tweek pulled at his hair, then pulled the cat into his lap. "Jesus Christ…" He ran his hand over the cat's fur, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck, I texted you."

The goth frowns, pushing his long hair out of his face. "My phone died…" Tweek was shaking now, and Pete sighed deeply. He crawls onto his bed, beside the blond.

"I got worried." Tweek's eyes were wide when he opened them again. He bit and chewed at his thumb, anxiously glancing at his partner. "Thought y-you got hurt, or worse…" His freckled skin paled as he turned to get a better look at the goth. "You're not hurt, are you?" He asked quickly.

Pete shook his head and shifted closer to him. "I'm not hurt."

Tweek carefully grabbed Pete's face, running his thumb over his cheek. The cat jumped off his lap when he moved to look at his face in the light from the window. "You're not hurt." He repeated, eyeing the other cautiously. When Pete shook his head, he put his hand over Tweek's. The blond sighed softly, almost relaxing. He wrapped his arms around Pete's waist and pulled him closer, burying his face against his neck. "I thought you left."

Pete's arms snaked around Tweek's neck, and he carded his hand through his messy hair. "I would never leave you." Pete's voice was soft. Tweek pulled him onto his lap and clung onto him tightly, letting out a few shaky breathes. "I'll never leave you." Pete promised as he petted Tweek's hair .The blond stayed quiet for a long moment. His dull nails clawed at Pete's shirt while the shakiness began to fade, and he refused to move.

Minutes passed with Pete running his fingers through his boyfriend's messy hair, small noises coming from the back of Tweek's throat. Tweek slowly moved away, taking a shy glance to the pair of dark green eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. He bumped his nose against Pete's, and Pete smiled just barely. He pressed his lips to Tweek's, who immediately returned the notion. Everything was simple and soft, neither daring to go too far. Lips moved in a messy harmony, small sighs and mewls echoed through the room. They pulled apart after a moment, resting against the other's forehead.

Tears were forming in Tweek's eyes as he let out a few short and stuttered breaths. Pete frowned but held him tightly, running his hand up and down his back in an attempt at soothing him. "Be careful..." the blond hiccuped, once again hiding his face against Pete's neck. "Shit, man, I was so f-fucking worried." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I th-, I thought you got hurt, or," He cut himself off, taking short breaths of air, "I thought you left? You didn't answer your phone." Breathing hurt. He clung onto the goth as tight as he could, hiccuping sobs starting to leave his throat.

Pete closed his eyes, one hand lightly petting Tweek's hair, the other holding his shoulder. "I tried to call you before we left," He said softly, "I had to use the phone at the bar, I assume that's why you didn't pick up? Because it was an unknown number?" He spoke calmly, noting when Tweek nodded his head.

Tweek hated answering the phone when he didn't know the number. He always had Pete answer it for him.

"I'm sorry." Pete whispered, pulling Tweek away from his neck. He frowned at the teary eyed mess before him, and he gently wiped the tears away from his cheek with his thumb. Tweek stared at him, shaking hard as he leaned into his boyfriend's touch. A few more sobs escaped, and he whimpered and choked. Pete continued to wipe away his tears, staring at him sadly.

Time passed, tears dried, Tweek pressed his cheek against Pete's shoulder.

Tweek spoke in slow, breathless mumbles. "I'm sorry…" He sighed, his eyes squeezed shut.

"It's not your fault." Pete mumbled back, his hand gently rubbing his back. Tweek shook his head. "Let's go to bed…" Pete said softly.

Tweek pressed his palms to his eyes. He wiped away any remaining tears before nodding his head. The freckles that dusted his face and shoulders were visible even in the dark room, the moonlight illuminated his pale face. Pete smiled as he crawled off of Tweek's lap. The blond lied down, and Pete grabbed the blankets, pulling them over the both of them.

Tweek wrapped his arms around his love immediately, and Pete did the same. Tweek was worn out from crying, his eyes hurt when he blinked. He kissed the top of Pete's head, sighing loudly.

"I love you." Tweek mumbled. Pete smiled. He was far too tired to be flustered or embarrassed.

"I love you, too." Pete whispered, nuzzling against Tweek's chest.

The two fell asleep in minutes, wrapped up in each other. They could block out their problems until morning.

* * *

This isn't that great, but I like it, so w/e.

I have a headcanon that they have nightlights in basically every room. Their cat's name is Mocha.


End file.
